206 Raider Clan-Gang
The 206 Free A.N. Raider Clan-Gang, or simply the 206 Raiders, Two-Ohh-Six, or Twenny-Sixes, are a staunch but subdued raider society primarily settled in Firebreak, Seattle who still lead lives of a barbaric, uncivilized, and primal nature. Savage warriors with a cannibalistic tendency to consume their victims, believing that doing so was to absorb the energy of the victim, the 206 are feared and denounced for their nightmarish furiosity while raiding, and leave bloody trails of death in their wake. Founded and focused in , the 206 have been raiding and raping since the early dawn of post-apocalyptic time, however, the majority of the modern day clan-gang are now civilized peoples living under Black Family dominion. As they are a congelation of many tribal raider clans and gangs, it is impossible to pinpoint their origin or date of establishment: however, they have been likened to a cancer, slowly chipping away at the health of Fremont since their descent upon the innocent. At the height of their glory, they possessed nearly seventy loyal and active members representing the 206 throughout Seattle. Unfortunately for them, after many falling outs, financial disputes, raids by enemy groups and other ill-fated incidents, they have diminished to fifteen true members. The raider society has split into two factions under the same banner: the 'Rebel' 206 Raiders who now live under Black Family rule in Firebreak, and the 'True' 206 Raiders who still continue their ancient raid and pillage traditions across Seattle. Despite this distinctive change in guard, the True 206 are still fiercely and foolhardily raiding Seattle occasionally, whilst the Rebel 206 exist in a subjugated but sheltered world. History Founding (est. 2108 - 2124) The raider society which would become known as the 206 Raider Clan-Gang banded together out of desperation to survive in a new marginalized, oppressive, anti-raider world which was encroaching endlessly into their normal way of life. Native Fremont residents, settlers from surrounding districts, and migrating caravan companies had had enough of their raiding and were counter-raiding the raiders, eliminating small pockets, waylay gangs, and even entire raider tribes who have been together since the Great War. To persevere and live as they always have and not be forced to exist like normal citizens, five once rival tribal clans banded together beneath one powerful fellowship. They used their shared interests, collaborative efforts, and in-fight peacemaking to withstand the oppressive gentrifying Seattle wastelanders. The 206 became a new family for which no raider was left behind and each raider was part of the family. When the society was establishing there were tremendous disputes over the complete official name: 206 was a given as it symbolized the state they represented, and was one of the main similarities which brought the raiders together; The Fremont raiders also wanted 'Free' somewhere in the mix, to represent their hometown; the southbound raiders wanted Clan while the Avenue N raiders wanted 'Gang'. After a total of twelve heated discussions, seven of which ending in bloodshed and gunfire, they finally settled on 'Clan-Gang' with clan taking precedence through fair alphabetization. Decline (2270–present) Many former 206 raiders who gave up their lives of raiding have tried to assimilate themselves within normal society, though they still face the disdain and discrimination by their peers for their raider origins. The Geigers are the most accepting group and it is rare for a former raider to be turned away from the community; they have also started a subgroup within the Geigers known as the Freed. Currently, the majority of former members are now squabbling homeless beggars, field workers, garbagemen, construction workers, or lowly paid caravan guards. Culture The 206 are remarkably fierce and primal and take excessive pride in the fact that they are raiders. Whenever they perform raids all genders and ages participate, with some children being more valuable in a fight than men. Preferring to use close-range melee weapons rather than long ranged firepower, the 206 Raiders are excellent at wild nighttime guerrilla raids favoring ambush predator tendencies instead of open gunfire or pursuit predation. It is said that the 206s can be compared to rats, in the sense that they can emerge out of seemingly supernatural cracks, sewers, metros, and crevices and disappear back into them before being caught. Raiding The 206 Raider is an impassioned, skillful, and bloodthirsty combatant. Certainly, for these atrocious warriors, raiding is the leading recreational pastime, just as, perhaps, trading or farming is for the average Cascadian settler. The reasons and causes for their feared raids are endless: disputes over land and resources, quarrels over sex and slaves, a longing to enact vengeance past transgressions or death, or simply for no reason, anything can be seen as an adequate reason for a raid, and convince the leaders and raiders that it was time to bellow the war drums and enact a call to arms. Nightraids are the standard style of raidings performed by the group. The 206 Raiders can assemble as large as ten or as low as three, and would choose to be known personally as a 'Raid Clan' or 'Raid Gang', however, if a First Joineration or Leader participates they must always be known as a 'Raid Clan-Gang'. It is rare for a raider to raid alone unless they have been placed under a 'bloodtrial' whereas they must perform a task alone. Tribal Marks In 206 culture it is a tradition for the raiders to be adorned with ceremonious markings, cuts, and tattoos. Most of these tattoos are done in personal areas such as on the chest and surrounding the buttocks and thighs. For more esteemed members it is not uncommon for them to be covered chest to toe in intricate, meaningful patterns and symbolism. Because of the sacred and pure nature of these tattoo processes, it is customary for them to be performed in a center of a community surrounded by members. Oddly, the tattoo artists are prohibited from receiving tattoo and are clean-skinned, and due to the sexual nature of the locations they are castrated and undergo glossectomy. Notable Individuals Current Tai Killo= Tai Killo is one of the de facto leaders of the modern 206 Raider Clan-Gang, taking power from Aaveirdustyle with a ferocious surprise coup d'état. The powerplay caused a schism within the group, with loyalties wavering between members who support Tai and those still loyal to Aaveir. |-| Bicep Skroll= Biuseppe Skroll, the Huntress' Chosen, is a Fifth Joineration member of the 206 with ancestral links in the Avenue N Gang. Born in 2248, he has become a staple, though often overlooked and ridiculed, member of the 206. An intense though exquisite raider, he likes to hunt animals and creatures more than humans but never turns down the chance to raid a settler startup or two. From his vocational hunting experiences, he likes to collect pelts, furs, and teeth, whereas he fashions them into clothing for himself and his fellows. Though considered un-raider-like by some of his lesser-known compatriots, Skroll is an expert weaver and makes the majority of rucksacks, holsters, hats, arrows and more odd trinkets and accessories. |-| Garrett-Garrett= Garrett-Garrett, or Ga-Ga for short, is a Fifth Joineration member of the 206 who joined the raiders after prematurely leaving the New Order. A current high ranking member of the 206, Garrett-Garrett, who has tried and failed in the past to usurp leadership of the 206 from Tai Killo, is currently campaigning and lobbying to acquire a federal position amongst the Emerald City government to which he will represent the 206 Raiders in a diplomatic way, although the council and Mayor Herschel Waley have since ignored his unorthodox political movements. Ever defiant as the 206 culture dictates, GaGa can regularly be heard ranting and raving with a megaphone outside the Emerald City gates at night, scurrying into a sewer when shot at. Garrett-Garret is one of the most hated men in Seattle due to his past and his present histories. Former Big Baz= Dr. Bazookaman Faller, or simply Big Baz or The Big Doc, was a second joineration member of the 206 Bone Raiders and was also the head doctor and corpsman of the organization. Towering at over seven feet in height, with a gargantuan build and corpse-filled belly, Baz is an imposing figure but is a warm and funny in person. A borderline alcoholic, he is one of the more lively of the group and loves to drink whenever he can. Unfortunately, Baz would leave the Clan-Gang for a richer rival raider gang. |-| Bootykick= |-| Pickle= Pickle Devil was one of the fundamental founding members of the 206 Raiders, and was a key figure in establishing the First Joineration as he was the leading figurehead and raider boss of the Avenue N raider gang. In stature he was very short though he had the cunning and determination, as well as raised leg armor and manipulative skills, to run one of the deadliest raider groups in the region. Pickle was eventually ousted from the group by Second Joineration radicals Moore and Massie, whereas he migrated to Capitol Hill, eventually establishing the Freed subgroup within the Geigers with agriculture and hoes. Category:Groups Category:Raiders